The prior art has set forth numerous arrangements for disposing of animals, many of which primarily incorporate food bait which requires handling, changing and other maintenance. This limitation is compounded by complicated traps employing many moving parts. Generally, the greater level of complication of the apparatus, the greater the possibility of failure.
Typically of the prior art arrangements is U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,775. This reference teaches the use of a trap which requires replaceable bait. This is disadvantageous since the bait must be replaced. Further, the apparatus includes an interior foraminous or mesh liner; such an arrangement would appear to be inappropriate since the animal may use this to escape, thus defeating the purpose of the trap.
U.S. Pat. No 4,356,655, issued to Morante et al., provides an animal trap having a variety of mechanical members including a treadle.
Voorhees, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,190, discloses a death chamber for rodents and other pests. The apparatus provides a sliding lid having springs associated therewith. The lid and springs are not covered to any extent and accordingly, the arrangement is susceptible to the elements thus limiting its usefulness in various climates.
In view of what the prior art has proposed, there exists a need for an improved animal trap which is unaffected by different weather conditions, employs a simple arrangement and further which does not employ food type bait. The present invention is directed to satisfying these features delineated above together with a host of others.